Because love doesn't give a single damn
by Sharingan300
Summary: (Eishun x Setsuna) If asked how it felt about large differences in age, Love would just shrug and say; "Details.".


Society would probably condemn them for their love, none would think to even _try_ to understand them, they would just shun them. For what kind of father, adoptive as it is in this case, would ever have his adoptive daughter come into his bed, looking for an intimacy that stretches _far_ beyond the borders of the father/daughter relationship, and _accept_ her plea?

Taking her into his bed...

Caressing her gently...

Undressing her just as slow...

Touching her naked skin...

Stimulating the most sensitive spots on her anatomy...

Drawing her voice out with his hands and his mouth, listening to her cries as she rolls her hips in a circular back and forth movement to follow his hand...  
Holding her close and feeling her legs tighten around his waist, hearing her whimper in pain as he pushes inside, bonding them together and  
destroying her innocence...

Holding her... Drawing slow circles on her back as her grip tightens painfully around his neck, legs shivering along with the rest of her body as he whispers  
soothing words to somehow ease her pain while she tries to be brave, tries to not cry out in pain as he slowly starts to move...  
His offer to stop is met with breathless refusal... Wiping her tears away, he watches as she aligns her gaze with his...  
Determination shining in her crimson orbs and flowing into the rest of her being...

"Continue..." He hears her voice, breathless and low. "Please continue...!"

He does not... He keeps watching her, asking again if they really should not stop, and he winces at a sudden but weak eruption of pain...

Loosening her grip somewhat and thus removing the pain from his shoulders, she instead pulls him closer...

"People won't understand... That I love you." She whispers, her breath hitting his ear.

His eyes widen. A multitude of emotions crash together in his mind, but the truth remains untouched and tears itself free.

"I love you Setsuna...! And I do not _care_ what-"

His love for her is as warm as it is true... If asked, he would say he has not loved like this since his wife still walked among the living...  
He draws breath as words form inside his mind, ready to flow out through his tongue, into the air to reach her ears...  
The need to let her know his heart... To let her know with words what he feels in his heart, to let her know his heart even deeper than  
she does already, than she has for years... It fills him to the point of overflowing... The words assembled, he prepares to unleash the flood...

Just like a single word is sometimes enough to halt someone in a rage... A single finger, _her_ finger, her index finger to be exact,  
places itself against his lips... As quick and precise as if it had been a sword... And disperses the flood before it has even begun...

"I know..."

The warm reassurance in her smile calms him more than a thousand words ever could...  
Pulling back to look him properly in the eye, she places one of her hands, her right, on his cheek.

"And I cannot even _begin_ to tell you... How _happy_ you make me... Simply by _knowing_ that your love for me is real..."

More than her words, it is her _trust_ that warms his heart the most. She _loves_ and _trusts_ him... So completely that words fail her  
when she tries to describe it…

"So please..." She whispers and rises up, connecting their lips just like their hips. "_Please..._" She says as she lies back down.

He feels her tighten around him suddenly, and as he watches her face knows that it was not by accident... She _wanted_ him to feel that...  
She _wants_ him to know, to understand that she wants, no _needs_...

"Please, Eishun...!"

Her plea reach his ears and he shifts back into position, arms still around her, never wanting to let go.

"I cannot show you what is in my heart with _words_...!"

She thrusts her hips up toward him and they gasp together as one when she takes a large part of him back inside...

"So please...! Allow me to show you... By _action_ instead...!"

If there is any lingering doubt left in his heart, Setsuna's determination to show her love and trust evaporates it.  
She whimpers when he pulls out, leaving her empty, bereft of him... But he kills her protests with a gentle stroke of his fingers right  
across her outer lips… Gasping with her hips jerking, her grip tightens once again as he slowly caresses her... Kisses her slowly, on her mouth,  
her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her-

Undeterred by her writhing, her hands in his hair and her cries, he keeps stimulating her center... Lashing across it with his tongue, in gentle  
but firm strokes... Until her cries become more desperate and he feels her moisture coat his tongue as strongly as when they began  
their night together...

Only then, does he return to her embrace... Only then, does he realign himself with her as her arms find his neck and her strong thighs  
return to his waist... Slowly, he sinks himself back inside... And though she whimpers and her grip tightens, he keeps going...  
Stopping only when he cannot go any further... They remain like that, neither of them moving... Just taking a moment to _feel..._  
To _adjust_...

Pulling back, he holds but only a second, before pushing back inside her, trying his best to ignore her sounds of discomfort, as well as the sensation  
of sheathing himself within her... Lest he lose control and bring more harm to her... Slowly he moves... In, out... In, out...  
Forth and back, back and forth... Inside, outside...

When it changes, he cannot say... But at some point during this, their initial coupling, their very first sharing of intimacy like this...  
He hears her voice _change_...

"Aaah... Haaah... Haa-mmn... Ah, ah, nngh...! Mmm... Mmna...!"

Drawing back enough to properly caress her face with his open hand, his movements never ceasing, he sees her open her eyes to him, darker now  
than when they started, dropping from rose to a dark blood-red… Her mouth remains open, her every breath now being used to relay those _sounds_  
she keeps making...

He suddenly goes deeper than he intended and freezes when she visibly jerks, thinking he'd hurt her, he is just about to ask, when-

"...on't stop."

Opening her eyes when he does not resume moving, she gives him a look of such _intensity_, it may very well have been a glare.

"Eishun..."

Latching on to him even tighter with her arms and legs, she pulls herself up flush against him, with both of them reacting at the same time, as sparks  
go flying throughout them, they arch up against one another... She speaks again as she drops back down, her lower back still raised off the bed,  
and this time... He hears her.

"Don't stop...! Eishun, don't...!"

She hugs him tighter and completes a thrust herself, making him jerk his own hips and with a grunt, he fills her once again, drawing out a gasp,  
a very _different_ gasp from the others...

"_Yes..._!" She almost hisses when he moves back inside.

'Could she be...?'

Putting his unasked query to the test, he applies a bit more force, just a bit, as he moves back inside... She twitches, and he thinks for a  
second he's hurt her, but when the next sound to leave her lips is a _moan_... Leaning down and grasping the sheets on either side of the pillow,  
he pulls out and makes an actual _thrust_ back inside, drawing out yet _another_ moan from her...! They lock eyes and she nods, to which he nods back.

Melding their lips back together, he retracts most of himself before thrusting right back in, drawing both a gasp and a distinct tightening around his length...

His worry for her dissolves with every thrust...  
Every time he buries himself inside her moist heat and hears her voice, so often used at that volume to shout cries of battle, now filled with a  
different emotion altogether... Hearing her cries, her sounds of _pleasure_… Sounds no one else, man or woman, has ever heard her make...  
It makes something _swell_ inside of his chest, something that quickens his pace and tightens his grip on her...

She writhes and arches underneath him... Her voice being driven out of her with every thrust, every time he sheathes himself inside her  
soaked warmth... The passage of his impressive size made almost easy by her natural lubricant...

Faster he takes her...

Turning her on all fours, he fills her even _deeper_...

Arms toppling under the force of him, she drops her head while instinct raises her lower half and he puts his mouth to the back of her neck with  
a _growl_, the pure, raw, _masculine_ sound vibrating through his chest and washes over her body, drawing a _groan_ from her, a sound that repeats along  
with moans and breathless exclamations, sounds that are amounts of pleasure she cannot contain within herself...  
His strong, muscular body surrounds her... Head hanging with her forehead pushing and pulling across the sheets, her trembling arms reach for something...  
anything, to hold on to... As her mate fills her to the very brim... Roaming her front with his hands, drawing fire on her sweaty skin and  
drawing the air from her lungs in the form of loud cries that grow progressively louder with every thrust...

Though tight, he goes deep with every joining of their waists, their hips... Raising her lower body a little higher while aligning her differently, he plunges in _deep..._  
And spears her in that one particular spot... The stimuli of which is so sudden, so unexpected and so strong, that it draws a sound of such _pleasure_  
from her, with electricity seemingly _coursing_ through her veins, that all he wants is to hear her make it again...

Pounding her, he fills her with the entirety of his length each and every time...

Her answering groans of pleasure are loud in his ears and yet he cannot get enough of them... With every cry of gratification he yearns to hear  
the next one... And with every thrust she in turn cannot fathom how absolutely _full_ she feels one moment, and so horrifyingly _empty_ when he pulls out...  
Angling her differently and hitting that special spot once more, her eyes widen as she lurches forward from the force of it, her hands tighten up of their  
own volition, gripping the sheets until her knuckles whiten...

With every thrust she feels even hotter, every time they come together she is overcome by sensations so intense, she loses nearly all control of  
her body... Her body lurches forward, every breath feeling like it gets torn right out of her as a moan or a cry...  
Deep down inside, a coil begins to tighten... A spring that has held up quite well since they started... But as they move together, slower than  
when they started but going deeper instead... As wave after wave of warm pleasure washes over them, bolts of hot electricity erupting from  
her center every time she is filled... The coil tightens and the spring is pushed down further.

Feeling the end nearing, Eishun stops and turns her around, rolling her over on her back and covering her body with his own...

Cupping her face, he kisses her... Pouring warmth and love into the gesture, feeling elated when she eagerly returns it... Wrapping her legs  
around him once more, she arches up when he fills her again... Her raised legs, muscular and yet soft and slender, kicks the air and she whimpers,  
feeling so _full_ of him and yet wordlessly _crying_ for more...

Gyrating and writhing... Arching and whimpering... Wet sounds and slaps of sweaty skin meeting skin...

Fisting his hair at the back of his head, she feels him lavishing her neck with breathless kisses... Her voice rises into a cross between a cry and  
a whimper, tears gathering around the edges of her half-open eyes... Staring at the ceiling and seeing absolutely nothing, her mind occupied with  
a pleasure so intense she cannot think...

Holding on tight, her voice on the verge of desperation, she screws her eyes tightly shut as the coil wraps itself so _painfully_ tight inside...  
Her entire body tensing up and shaking, her flesh trembling around him, making him screw his own eyes shut, sweat dripping from his brow with  
a series of deep growls vibrating through his chest, the sensations flowing through him, his mind on the verge of being overcome...

And then... Completion.

Setsuna shatters with a loud cry bordering on a scream... A bomb goes off in her abdomen and she arches repeatedly, her body stiffening and  
relaxing, jerking and jolting in spasms as an orgasm the likes of which she has never experienced crashes through her system...  
Obliterating _everything_ with white hot waves of pleasure... Her legs jerking and kicking the air while she whimpers, helpless before the crescendo...

It is with an almost guttural roar that Eishun explodes, mind and body overcome by the waves of electricity and fire raging through him as he  
reaches his peak... His body registers her grip tightening in spasms and answers accordingly, his hands bringing her as close to him as humanly  
possible as he gasps next to her ear, shuddering as his body empties itself within her...

* * *

Her body giving off one last shudder, Setsuna's arms and legs come loose, dropping limply onto the bed. Her lungs keep forcing her chest to expand,  
taking in large mouthfuls of air to try and refill her taxed system.  
The ceiling is just coming back into focus, when Setsuna finds herself surrounded by a pair of strong arms. Arms that pull her in close to another body,  
a far more muscular and decisively male body...  
Her ear gets pressed against his chest, allowing her to hear his heartbeat quite clearly, still drumming strong after the activity it just endured.  
His chest expands rhythmically just like her own, his warm breath caressing the top of her head.

"Setsuna..."

Raising her gaze to meet his, Setsuna feels her stomach flutter and her fast-beating heart skip a beat. Eishun's brown eyes seem to be _radiating_  
warmth and concern, as he slowly strokes his hand up and down her upper back.

"Are you okay? I mean, did I... How bad did I hurt you? Are you still hurting? Do you want to-"

The rest of his words are lost on Setsuna.  
Hearing him say that, with genuine concern and care in his deep brown eyes warms her heart to its melting point. Her stomach and chest grow  
as hot as her cheeks and upon finding her words failing her, slides her arms around him and shakes her head against his chiseled chest. Taking a  
breath and inhaling his strong, musky, male scent, his own scent mixed with hers, Setsuna looks up at him, the warmth in her heart forming her  
mouth into a smile.

And suddenly it is Eishun's turn to blush.  
Feeling her shaking her head and then looking up at him with...with, a look like _that..._! And then her _smile..._! Eishun felt his own mouth rise,  
his stomach and chest filling with warmth.

"You did not hurt me one bit, Eishun... On the contrary, you made me feel like... Like I was _soaring_ in the sky...!" Setsuna says honestly,  
her smile never leaving her face.

"It looked like it really hurt, though... There in the beginning..." Eishun retorts, frowning in worry and stroking her cheek.

Setsuna's smile turns into more of a grin, and she says;

"Yeah, it was my first time, after all. So yes, it _did_ hurt at first. But _then_...!"

Eishun cannot help himself but smile as the now fiercely blushing and coy-looking half-demon refuses to meet his gaze. Snuggling up against him  
and feeling his limp member brush against her thigh, Setsuna feels her entire face light up, heart skip a beat and stomach flutter all at once as she  
recalled exactly what they had both just shared. Placing her right hand against Eishun's stomach and forming it into a loose fist, the blushing half-demon  
rests her cheek against him, nuzzling a bit before finally speaking again.

"... You _really_ made me feel like... Um... Like... Like a... _Princess_." She says, her voice dropping to a whisper at the very end,  
cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Eishun catches it all the same, and it melts his worries away. The very thought of hurting her had chilled him to the bone, but her reassurances had  
been powerful enough to wash the cold away. Closing his eyes momentarily, he places a kiss on top of Setsuna's white-haired head,  
successfully gaining himself her attention.

"I am glad..." Eishun says and lowers his head, kissing her gently on her forehead and keeping his lips there for a moment before pulling away.

Nuzzling her (in his eyes) beautiful snow-white hair, Eishun cups a rosy cheek and leans down. Her quizzical red eyes widen slightly before sliding  
halfway closed, her calmed heart starting to beat faster once more in anticipation.

"... I _love_ you, Setsuna..." Eishun whispers and kisses her, slowly... Carefully.

With butterflies and a literal tsunami of happiness crashing together in her chest, Setsuna returns his kiss whole-heartedly, wrapping her arms around  
his neck and making sure to keep up until they break apart for air. Both smiling warmly at the other. Reaching up, Setsuna places her right hand on  
Eishun's cheek, and he brings his left up to cover it.

"And I," Setsuna says and kisses him. "Love you, Konoe Eishun, with all my heart, and all of my soul."

Her words fly right out of her mouth and pierces him through the chest, causing it to swell and his heart to race. Struck speechless and feeling happier  
than he has been in over two decades, Eishun embraces Setsuna a little tighter and kisses her deeply.

"You have no idea..." Setsuna murmurs against his lips. "How _happy_ you've just made me..."

Feeling his chest rumble, her ears are filled with laughter, a free, happy sound, one she could not remember hearing him make before,  
Setsuna meets his gaze-

"I don't think I can GET any happier, than I am right now... In this, precise moment. Being here with you."

-and her heart melts.

Caressing her cheek lovingly, Eishun kisses her on the forehead and pulls back to really look at her. At this young, beautiful woman. This incredible,  
unbelievably strong and skilled swordswoman, with a heart big and warm enough to rival that of his daughter. She snuggles up against him and exhales,  
exertion and elation taking their toll on her, guiding her slowly but surely toward sleep.

With sleep just around the corner, Eishun gets himself comfortable. Lying on his back with one arm draped around Setsuna, who lies on her side,  
one hand level with her mouth and the other thrown across him.

The two new lovers drift off like this.  
Deep down, they both know that this will be a bumpy ride to say the least.

But right now, in the wake of their shared intimacy and current embrace…  
Setsuna and Eishun _really_ could not care less about the opinions of others.

* * *

Yeah, that's right. I wrote that. Why? 'cause there is NO story with this pairing out there! Not that I have seen anyhow, which is a crying shame in my opinion. Do feel free to correct me on that if you _have_ seen some, I would love that :) Anyhow, hope you like it. And yes, I am working on other stuff too. I will try to get more stuff out there. And to work on my older stuff too. Seeya next time!


End file.
